Karthemas Auxiliary Banner
"Crush them under your Talons!" -Ascribed to the Karthemas Auxiliary Banner As more and more Karthemas joined the Commonwealth, plans were created to introduce them to the nation's growing armed forces. With the fall of Fal'Kaboss and the integration of many old nobles and army officials of the Kingdom of Yadra, the Commonwealth was also able to keep some of the traditions and combat tactics which had been so effective in the past, adding them to the tactics and strategies of the Commonwealth's armed forces. Also known as "Blademen", "Bladedragons" and "Assault Banners", Karthemas Auxiliary Banners''' 'are more often than not used as support units. Armed and equipped for close-quarters combat, Karthemas Auxiliary Banners deal with those foes who come to close to more, long-range regiments and companies, fighting with both short-range assault rifles and glowing, energy blades sharp enough to cut through even the heavy armor of a mech. Unlike the Banners of the Kingdom of Yadra, the relationship between a Karthemas soldier and his commanders is not that of lord and serf. While it is true that many of those leading Auxiliary Banners are former nobles and knights, most of the traditions of servitude and ownership are starting to disappear, making it so Karthemas in these regiments fight like equals. Regimental Organization Banners Since they no longer live in the feudal society of the Kingdom of Yadra, the organization of Karthemas Banners has changed drastically, to become more standard and similar to that of other Commonwealth forces. As a rule, a Karthemas Auxiliary Banners matches a standard Commonwealth army in numbers, equipment and number of officers and support weapons. Vehicles, especially transports, are becoming more of a common sight in Karthemas Banners. Getting close to the enemy and doing so from the safety of several layers of armor is a welcomed bonus for most Karthemas assault units, one their officers exploit as often as they are able. Assault groups Larger than the squads of other Commonwealth forces, Karthemas assault groups are a mix of warriors equipped with the armors and blades of Yadrani knights and lighter infantry armed with close-range rifles to give them close support. Making them akin to stormtroopers shown in earlier eras, noted for their shock and awe power and their ability to run past the line of defenses and pierce into the enemy's backlines. Regimental Combat Doctrine Karthemas Auxiliary Banners need to get into close range to be effective and so require and offer support to other Commonwealth units while they get close enough to charge and cut their foe into ribbons. Carrying ancient banners as a source of pride and good luck, the fight hard even when surrounded by foes who are superior to them in number or even armament Commonwealth officers tend to always keep a close eye on Karthemas Banners. While effective and disciplined, their need to get close to the enemy makes it so they are often in the most danger and so need other units to support them. Notable Regiments '-2nd Karthemas Auxiliary Banner- '''Fought in Voice during its destruction and held the line while other regiments and units evacuated the planet's surface. Such was the carnage they made while they defended the transports that many blademasters fought over small mountains made of Biluan dead. Sadly, only ~500 of the four thousand Banner force remained, bringing with them a torn a battered Black Banner which is still taken into combat to this very day. Category:Combat Unit Category:Commonwealth army